Snapes Happiest Memory
by Monkeycat3181
Summary: severous realizes he can not cast a patrounus charm because he doesnt have a happy memory. james trys to help severous create a happy memory in with hopes that by helping snape lily will like him. but things dont go well...


Snape`s Happiest Memory

Based on a SpongeBob episode I was watching with my brother.

**Snape, James and his friends and lily`s 3rd year of Hogwarts**

Professor Rockdale walks in. he teaches defense against the dark arts at Hogwarts.

"Today class we will be learning the patrounus charm. Which is a shield that can keep you safe from dark magic and dementors."

"Well then I guess snape can leave for this lesson. We all know He`ll be the one causing the dark magic." James says loud enough for snape to hear. Everyone laughs. Snape glares at James.

"Students! Settle down! Now In order for this spell to work, you need to think of your happiest memory. You must allow it to fill you up, lose yourself in the memory and speak the incantation Expecto Patronum. Now everyone get up and let's try it." Snape raises his hand slowly. Professor Rocklade calls on him.

"Professor…..…uhm….…. hypothetically what if someone…..didn't have a happiest memory?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Snape. You`ll have to speak up."

"I….don't have a happiest memory." Snape says louder. He looks at the ground embarrassed. The boys laugh, James of course obnoxiously the loudest.

"You're more pathetic then we all thought you were!" Sirius yells. One girl with curly brown hair at the table behind Snape taps him on the shoulder. Snape turns toward the girl and waits for her to speak.

"Me and Alana think it's so sad that you haven't had a happiest memory." She says. A blonde girl with a blue headband who was sitting next to the brown haired girl joins the conversation.

"You must be a tourchered soul. You poor thing." The girl hugs Snape. A couple more girls gather around and start talking to Snape. James watches extremely jealous. he hated when he wasn't center of attention, even more he hated when the girls weren't googly eyeing. James walks toward the girls around Snape.

"Hey Snape, old buddy! I`ll help you create a happiest memory."

"what the hell, why would you want to help me? You hate me."

"Look I know I've been a jerk to in past, but I've changed I see now that bulling you was a very childish thing to do, and I want-"

"you've changed? You've changed from 15 minutes ago?"

"…yes because in those 15 minutes I James potter was bullied." Everyone gasps. Snape gives James an uninterested look. "I was bullied by Peter Pettigrew." James Says knowing peter wouldn't deny it, because he wouldn't want to do anything that could potential upset James and his friends. Due to fear of being removed from the group. "Said I was a snotty pure blood. That I was argent! And…that I was a bad Quidditch player." James dose a little fake cry. All the girls crowd around James now. "and now Severus, I know your pain and I want to make it up to you for all the times I bullied with you."

All the girls look at James in awe. "that's so sweet!" one of them says.

"He's so kind!" another says. James smiles a devious smile.

...

"that stupid Potter is such an attention hog!" Snape tells lily at lunch. "Just because for one moment in time, all the girls weren't drooling over him. He makes up a ridiculous lie!" "what did he say?" lily asks. "He claimed he was being bullied by Peter Pettigrew-"

"James being bullied by Peter? Peter is a doof he doesn't know how to bully anyone. Pulse James is a strong and powerful wizard he can beat up peter easily."

"Exactly. then he claimed he felt bad for bullying me, and he told all the girls he was gana help me out. Like that's gana happen he obviously only said that to get the girls to think he's kind. The day he helps me is the day squids fly."

"hey Severus and the beautiful and sexy Lily Evans." James says smiling. Severus and lily roll their eyes at him. "So Severus. I said I was going to help you create a happiest memory so you can cast the patrounus charm. We better get to it." Lily`s jaw drops. Severus continues to eat his lunch ignoring James. Assuming in some way he only was trying to make fool of him. "Come on Severus. We`ll cut 4th, 5th and 6th and do something fun." James tells Severus.

"don't try to convince him to cut. James potter! He is an A pulse student."

"don't you think he should have a say in if he cuts or not."

"Hes not gana cut! Severus isn't an idoit like you!"

"Well I'm a very busy person and now fourth, fifth and sixth is all I have free. "

"I'm not cutting…" Snape says quietly. "And even if I did," he says louder. "It would be a waste of my time, your just game play some crude prank on me."

"No I'm not I promise." James says.

"make the wizards promise, make an unbreakable vow. "Lily tells James.

"what?" James asks.

"If you really wana help Severus make the unbreakable vow." Lily tells him.

"come on lily, really?" James protests.

"Yes!" lily says smiling deviously. James hesitates then agrees to do it. Thinking if he helped Severus like this maybe Lily will like him. James and Severus hold each other's forearms.

"Do you James potter promise to try your best to help Severus create a happiest memory?"

"I do." James says. Lily waves her wand over their arms. "Go Severus! Create a happy memory." Lily says smiling. Severus slowly walks toward James.

"Were gana have so much fun!" James states.

...

James takes Snape to a bookshop in Diagon Alley. There was an author there who was Severus`s favorite his name was Roal Ling. James and Severus wait on line to meet the author. "This is so boring can't this line move any faster." James complains.

"Obviously not." Severus replies.

"Hey I got an idea." James says taking out his wand. "Ha ha I'll transport us to the front of the line."

"No James don't they-" Severus screams.

"tropsnat James Potter and Severus Snape elra front of line!" James yells. Suddenly security alarms off. _Cutter alert! Cutter alert!_ The alarm screams.

"You idoit!" Severus yells.

"How was I supposed to know?! I never have been to a book store before!" James says. Two wizard cops grab James and Severus and throw them out of the store. "Soooooo you having fun yet?" James asks.

James and Severus are riding on their brooms to the next place.

"Ok this is gana be so awesome!" James tells Snape. "Were gana go to Funville theme park. Me and the marauders come here all the time."  
"You are aware no one else calls you guys that." Snape informs James.

"It will catch on." "No it won't." Severus answers confidently.

"Here we are funville! Let's go on the ultimate sizzler!" James suggests. James starts to run toward the ultimate sizzler.

"James actually I-"

James stops running.

"Come on! Don't be a chicken!" James yells.

"I'm not a chicken. It's just…..I'm really hungry maybe you could get some food first and then go on some mallow rides and work our way to the sizzler. "

"The sizzler is only here at 12, it's either now or never."

"Fine….lets go." James and Severus get on the ultimate sizzler. Severus starts to screams as the ride just starts. As the ride went on Severus got quiet and his face started to turn a sickly green color. And when they exit Severus pukes all over the park. Literally every step they walked he puked.

"I knew it from the start! Doing anything with u would end in me being more miserable then usual!" Severus yells at James. Lily over hears the conversation and runs over.

"What did you do James potter! You ass whole!" she says pushing James.

"Nothing, I tried to help him." "Well you're pretty bad at helping people. Try thinking before you does something next time."

Severus walks toward the castle. Lily catches up to Severus. "what happened?" lily asks.

"James is an idoit! That's what happened!"

"Wait shouldnt James be dead? He didn't help u create a happiest memory?"

"….well…..I guess he tried his best. I'm just hopeless. I`m never going to be happy, lily never." "Severus. How is it that u haven't a happiest memory? How about all the fun times we've spent together. Like when we went to that fair with my parents, talking in the grass in the meadow by my house, riding bikes to grandma Sandy's ice cream parlor then ordering every flavor."

"I forgot about all that…."

"Severus you need to stop focusing on all the negatives of your life and start focusing on the good things. Your life isn't as bad as you think. " Severus nods in agreement.

"Thank you, Lily" Severus hugs Lily.

Lily kisses Severus.


End file.
